


Comfort and Celebration

by MetaLewd



Category: Meta Runner (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Implied Masa/Lucks, Implied Non-Con Lucks/Tari, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Party, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaLewd/pseuds/MetaLewd
Relationships: Masa Shimamoto/Tari
Kudos: 12





	Comfort and Celebration

It had been just a few days ago that Lucks had been exposed to the public for his deeds, and was swiftly arrested. Now, as a gesture of 'good will' from the Silica City police force (more a bribe), MD-5 had hold of TAS-Corp, and all of Lucks' fortune. The first thing they did? Host a massive celebration. 

It was almost expected of course. Such a high achievement, taking down a whole company, just the five of them? (Well, they did have some outsider and insider help, but the five were truly the ones to move everything forward!) This was thought to be impossible, but by some miracle, they did it! Lucks was locked away in jail to probably be made into someone’s bitch, and all he influenced finally had freedom to breathe. Technically, all he owned had passed into Masa’s holding, as-per the ‘good will gesture’ from the SCPD. 

The celebration they hosted was nothing formal, or even slightly fancy. It was wild, a rave perhaps. With the help of a few of Lucks’ old contacts, they were able to quickly book the largest hall in Silica City, got a few live bands alongside a professional DJ, all the food and alcohol they wanted; To say the least, the expectation of people going wild was correct. Within the first couple hours, ten drunk fights had broke out, three couples were caught fucking in badly hidden places, and many people had thrown up But hey, that’s the party life!

Tari, sadly, wasn’t a fan. She was happy for everyone, they were having fun and just living their freedom, but the loud music, screaming and clear abuse of alcohol and now drugs, with even the people hired to stop this joining in, she didn’t know what to do. Really, all Tari wanted to do was see Theo, hug Masa, and just have a relaxing night alone with him. But she didn’t know where he had gone...Last she had seen him, he was splitting up a fight, and got lost in the crowd. 

The blue haired female sipped her drink, only a can of soda, as she continued to look for her lover.

“Excuse me, um..?”

“Uh hi, have you see-”

“Have you seen Masa?” “Has _anyone_ seen Masa?” 

A frustrated sigh came from her. No one had seen Masa since that fight. Had he ditched the party? Ditched the celebration, and her as well? That was… With a deep sigh, and after finishing her soda, Tari stepped out into the cold night. A gentle breeze passed by her, a relieving difference from the sweaty, stuffy rave. She swiped on her Meta Runner arm to bring up the interface, and navigated to call Masa. 

“Please Masa, pick up…. Please..” 

Masa did pick up! His tone sounded worried as he spoke on the other end. “Tari? Are you okay? Why are you calling me..?”

“Where are you? You’ve just left me here…”

“Left you? No…?”

“Where are you?” 

“I’m at the holding facility.I was.” He paused for a few awkward seconds. “...’Helping’ myself to Lucks,”

“You were fucking Lucks?! Really?” 

“Can’t I help myself to my reward, Tari?”

“You can, you know I’m okay with it, just please tell me before going somewhere, I was worried you left me here.”

“Lamar should’ve told you… I told him to tell you, since I couldn’t find you..” 

“Lamar has been behind the stage with Nova-Chan, doing who knows what..”

“I think we b-”

“YES, we can assume, but _don’t.._ That’s rude.”

“Okay, okay…” Masa chuckled a little. “Well, Anyway, I’m heading back in a taxi now. Do you want me to pick you up so we can go back home, you and I?” 

“Please. It’s too loud for my liking.” 

“Of course., I will be ten minutes. See you soon, Tari.” Masa then hung up, and Tari couldn’t help smirk a little at the weird, lewd things that had been referenced. Her time at TAS-Corp had definitely made her mind more dirty, all the odd things Lucks would say, and the somewhat relaxed attitude to sexual activity. That was one ‘plus’ of being there, not that she took advantage of it. She would be Masa’s, and Masa’s only. 

After a few minutes passed, a taxi pulled up to the curb. Tari peeked into the window, seeing Masa on his phone. A notification went off on her arm, Tari assumed Masa had texted her. She knocked on the window, he turned and waved to her, and Tari stepped in. 

“Hi Masa.” Tari smiled to her edgy boyfriend, happy to see he was okay. 

Masa regarded her with a small smile, gently nuzzling her as she sat down and put her belt on. Once she was safely in, the taxi began driving.

"Where are we going..?”

“Home.” 

“Hm… It’ll be nice to be somewhere familiar..” 

"Yes. Maybe we can have some time to ourselves."

Tari leaned into Masa, snuggling up to him. "That would be lovely, Masa." 

~~

Tari was sat next to Masa, the two watching one of Tari's favourite movies, a cute animated movie about a group of misfit ducks trying to simply fit in. To Masa, this was childish entertainment, but seeing Tari so excited, making cute little noises at the hero's triumphs, and booing the villain, a smile came to him. Lucks hadn't had that much of an effect on her, at least. 

The movie came to a close, and Tari made sad noises. "Awwh… Could we watch the second one?" 

Masa leaned back. "If you want to." He nuzzled into Tari, moving closer than before. "I mean, I have a few other ideas, but…" His hands trailed along Tari, and gently felt her. 

"Masa…" Tari glanced aside for a moment, and Masa moved back. "I…"

Masa quickly retracted his hands, and looked concerned. "...Did Lucks do something to you, Tari?" 

"Huh?" 

"You seem hesitant to do this, Tari. Did Lucks do something to you?" 

"I just haven't… done it in a long time Masa, of course I'd be…"

"Tari, please don't lie to me…"

"I'm not…"

"I can tell when you're lying. Please, did he do something to you?"

"....He did a lot of things to a lot of people Masa… But, just because he did, doesn't--"

"You seem really uncomfortable." Masa placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.. "If you're uncomfortable, say. We don't have to do this. I want you to be comfortable and happy." 

"Masa, I want to do this." 

"Are you sure, Tari? One-hundred percent sure?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay. Remember, you can use the safe word anytime, and don't--"

"Please, you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine." 

"If you're sure." Masa seemed hesitant, but resumed his touching of Tari, also leaning in for a kiss. 

A small smile formed on Tari as she gently kissed Masa back. What Lucks had done had an effect on her, of course, but she wouldn't let that stop her from doing this with Masa. She had wanted to do this forever. Ever since Lucks had taken her away… 

The kiss remained gentle and caring as Masa felt Tari up, getting familiar once again with his dear lover. He made sure to touch only where she was comfortable with. Even if it took more paying attention, and he had to be even more careful, it was worth it to make sure Tari had the best time she could. 

"Masa, you don't need to be that careful. I'm okay!" 

"I don't want to resurface any bad memories…"

"You won't!" 

"What if you don't like something I do?" 

"The safe word?"

"Uh… Yes!"

"What did we make it again?" 

"Ducks." 

With that agreed, Masa continued. He felt Tari gently, but opting to now also be a bit teasing, brushing against her or just lightly touching her nipples. The little pleasured whimpers she made were adorable, and Masa couldn't help chuckling softly. 

Tari nuzzled into Masa, squirming at every touch. The teasing was cute. 

"M...More?"

"Okay.~" Masa hummed, slipping his hands under Tari's shirt and unclipping her bra, pulling it down to remove. "There, does that feel more comfortable?"

Tari nodded softly. 

Masa gently felt her breasts under her shirt. Taking time to familiarise himself, feeling every area carefully, he went slowly. They seemed bigger than he remembered, Lucks must've done something… 

Feeling carefully, Masa went to gently playing with Tari's nipples, and quick removal of her shirt. Masa took a moment to admire what he was looking at; indeed, Tari’s breasts were a little bigger, but they still looked so adorable, two very slightly freckled mounds with cute, puffy nipples sitting on top. He poked his tongue out teasingly, and gently licked the left, then the right.. He repeated this, switching nipples every few licks. 

The pleasure caused Tari to squeal and moan, holding onto Masa’s hair and keeping him relatively in place. The pleasure was something she had missed, the feeling of actually wanting it and enjoying it, not dreading her body’s desires and fighting with everything to stop and prevent it. Just letting it happen was something that pained her to do, but now she could just do it…. 

She could feel something down at her crotch, constant tingly feelings and twitches, and certain wetness, clearly displaying her arousal. 

Seeing Tari getting wet, Masa moved his hand down to gently mess with her clit. The pleasure at her love button caused Tari to yelp out in surprise, and push her legs together, trapping Masa’s arm. A small chuckle came as he used this to his advantage. As he tried to ‘free’ his arm, his finger stayed on Tari’s clitorus, and sometimes, a finger would slip just barely into her pussy, those causing even cuter moans. 

“How is that?~” 

"Masa, I don't want anymore foreplay! I want to do this!" 

That was quick, but Masa would oblige her. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure! Please, please!~” 

With a small nod, Masa rid himself and Tari of whatever clothing remained, and with all but a few seconds, pushed gently into Tari's waiting pussy. She gasped in pleasure, and wrapped herself around Masa, pushing as much of herself closer to him. 

Masa reciprocated this love, nuzzling into Tari. He didn't move for a few minutes, letting her readjust to his size. Being quite the well-endowed man, it did take time for anyone he penetrated to get used to his size. Not that he was complaining… 

"Masa, you can move."

"It's only been a few seconds."

"I'm… not as tight as I was. I can manage you." 

Masa sighed gently, and began moving. Slowly to begin with, and only half in, he kept his eyes on Tari the entire time. The small noises she made, combined with the pleasured, happy expression on her face, made him happy. 

Tari looked up to him, smiling. The care and love he was showing her really made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. It hadn’t truly settled in to her that things were back to normal, and for sure she would always have a paranoia Lucks was around the corner, ready to take it all away from her, but having Masa here, so ‘close’ to her, with that expression, that smile she rarely saw, and missed dearly - it reassured her that at least it would be hard for things to go wrong once again. 

“How is it, I’m not going too fast or deep am I?”

“There’s no need to worry Masa, I promise! If something was wrong I would tell you.” 

Masa nodded a little, and nuzzled Tari as he moved just a bit faster, just the tip barely in. 

“Are you going to…. Go any deeper?" 

"Do you want me to?" 

"Mhmm. You don't need to be so careful… I'm okay.”

Masa pushed in deeper, and Tari gasped gently, nodding a little. Once again, her cute noises made Masa smile. As he moved, and Tari kept making more noises, he became saddened. How he ever thought to abandon her, why he ever thought she was against him… She really loved him, and to abandon her at one point? Why he even had that train of thought. 

Tari noticed the sudden change of emotion instantly, and pulled Masa closer to her, nuzzling him, silently forgiving him of what she knew his mind was stuck on. What had happened, it was in the past. She was still paranoid, and he would not be quite the same anymore, but they had each other, there was a sense of normality slowly reappearing. 

The nuzzle was reciprocated, and the two gently kissed. Passion just as level as care and comfort, the two easing each other of their worries and concerns. Negative thoughts slowly left them, being replaced only with each other, and the strong desire to make one another comfortable. 

They moved against each other, and kept close, nuzzling one another as much as possible. Tari kept her legs wrapped around Masa, pulling him forward, and he kept a regular pace, his full length now inside Tari due to her legs holding him forward. The two made noises of pleasure as they kissed and nuzzled, not letting anything be hidden. This was a relief for both of them, finally letting it all out. 

But this freedom led to tears, and Tari freely let her tears fall. Masa was concerned at first, pulling away quickly from her to see what was wrong, but when he saw that adorable smile, the smile filled with relief and joy, he nuzzled into her.

“No one will ever hurt you again.” 

“Same to you, Masa..!” 

The two shared another kiss, and then moved back to their previous position, continuing their nuzzling and love. 

“Mmm.. Masa… I-I..” Tari felt a familiar feeling build inside her, something previously she held back, but not today. 

“Hm? Tari, are you…?” 

“I think so!~” 

“Where do you want me to…”

“Inside!”

“But there’s a chance…”

“Pregnancy…? No, um… I’ve been on the pill ever since I… ‘joined’ TAS-Corp, so… It’ll be okay.” 

“If you’re sure!”

“Yes, I am.”

With one final thrust, Masa finished inside Tari. The two looked at each other, and kissed deeply, enjoying the afterglow of their orgams. They really were finally together. No one would ever separate them again. 

Time passed, and after the afterglow faded, the two having rested a little, Tari sat up. "What do you want to do now Masa…?" 

"Whatever you want to do." Masa smiled. "It's kind of late though, so…" 

"Aww, couldn't we watch the second Duck 'Venture movie? I mean, everyone else will be up all night partying, and I don't want to waste the night…" 

A small chuckle came from Masa, and he embraced his blue-haired love. "We should get cleaned up first, and have some coffee, just in case." 

"Mhmm!" 


End file.
